


Unexpected Treats

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Steve shirtless. It's quite a sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11067595166/holy-fucking-hell-tony-very-narrowly-avoids), prompted by this pic:

Holy fucking hell.

Tony very narrowly avoids dropping his coffee cup onto the sidewalk as he catches sight of Steve up ahead. It really, really needs to be made illegal for that man to walk around without a shirt on. It’s liable to cause accidents.

His eyes follow the light fuzz of hair down Steve’s abdomen, trailing to the flat of his stomach before vanishing beneath the waistband of his boxers. Even from half a street away, Tony is possessed by the intense desire to pull Steve’s pants down and follow that trail the rest of the way.

And –

Jesus, when did Steve get a tattoo?

How is that possible? Has that always been there?

 _Why did nobody tell him?_

He takes in the dark lines of ink, but he isn’t close enough yet to examine it exactly how he wants to. What he wants to do is run his fingers over it and feel Steve’s sun-warmed skin beneath his fingertips, wants to run his tongue over it and see if it tastes any different from the rest of Steve’s skin.

Up until recently, he’d have said that All-American Steve wouldn’t have been at all receptive to those ideas – but it looks like Steve is starting to open up to the new America rather than the old one he had to leave behind.

The sun is abruptly blocked out as Thor comes to stand beside him. “You’ve stopped,” Thor observes. “Why?”

“Just taking in the view,” Tony says with a grin.

Thor grins back with a hint of uncertainty, and Tony is left wondering how he ended up being the normal one out of their bizarre team. The world is pretty much doomed if they are all that’s standing between it and true evil.

Steve finally notices them and smiles, sweet and unassuming. The sight of that smile makes Tony’s insides feel unnaturally gooey. Doomed? Maybe not, after all.


End file.
